Ephram and Amy's Future
by ShaniaTwainrox74
Summary: Who does Ephram really love? Is it Laynie or Amy. read and find out!
1. About the Story

Authors note: I don't see Amy with Ephram anymore. I see Ephram with Laynie. Ephram has a lot more in common with Laynie that Amy ever will. Laynie and Ephram is a match made in heaven. But it doesn't mean I won't twist this story and have Amy end up with Ephram you will just have to wait and see what happens. ( I have another story on fan fiction and it is called Amy and Ephram's stay in the city. Please read and review both stories.) I hope you enjoy the story.  
Setting: This story takes place after the episode (I don't know what it was called but it was the show 7th heaven called "Lucy my love"). It was when Layne and Ephram go on their first date where she tries to teach him how to skate. Then Colin tells Amy to think about who she wants him or Ephram. Then at the end Amy is trying to teach Ephram how to skate. That is where my story starts on the ice with Amy and Ephram (picks up right where the show ended.  
Sorry you will have to wait a few days or so I haven't finished writing and typing the first chapter yet. But I promise you it will be done soon. I just started writing it today (2/17/03). 


	2. Asking Laynie

Chapter 1  
  
Reminder: this takes place at the end of the episode " my funny valentine" where Amy is Teaching Ephram how to skate.  
  
"Amy! Can we stop for today and go sit down, I think I bruised my tailbone?" They make their way over to the bench (Ephram falls down 2 times in the process. " You ok Ephram," Amy asked concerned. " Yep I'm perfectly peachy," Ephram says with a little laugh at the end. " Amy, do you think Laynie and I will work out?" asks Ephram. " Yeah of course, I can tell she like you a lot," exclaims Amy. " Yeah, I know what you mean but even though we had a good time I don't think she liked it to much all those times I fell and accidentally hit her on the way down," Ephram explains.  
Not to Ephram's surprise Amy knew the right words to say to make him feel better. Ephram thought about the kiss Laynie gave him and was satisfied that if she was mad at him for hitting her she wouldn't of kissed him. Ephram then began to think about Amy. You know she makes a better friend then she would make a girlfriend and Laynie and I have more in common Ephram thought to himself and was glad things were great they way they were and wouldn't change it for the world.  
As Ephram and Amy climb the stairs to Amy's porch Ephram tells Amy that he has to go do something. So they both say goodbye to each other. Then Ephram turns to leave and as he is going down the driveway he hears Amy yell " good luck" and shut the door behind her.  
Ephram steps up to Laynie's door. " Ding Dong" goes the doorbell. Ephram waits a minute and no one comes so he starts down the stair when the door opens. "Ephram" a voice calls out. Startled Ephram turns around with a smile on his face to meet Laynie's beautiful blue eyes. I..I..I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me tomorrow?" Ephram say stuttering a little. Laynie replies with a sarcastic tone " yeah, I love to, but make sure you make it something no one will get hurt doing it.  
  
"Deal, because I was actually thinking I would take you to dinner around 6:00," Ephram say a little surprised on how easily it came out because he was so nervous. Laynie replies jokingly " yeah, I think that is a good idea Dr. Clutzenstien. Hey Ephram says before both of them start cracking up with laughter. They laugh for about 5 minutes before they stopped laughing and the both had pains in their stomachs from laughing to hard.  
They both said bye to each other as Ephram left to go home. When he got home his dad Andy was in the kitchen. " Where have you been," Andy asked. Ephram walked passed him and into his room without answering. Ephram turned his stereo up loud so they knew to leave him alone and then he closed his door. About 20 minutes later Andy popped him head in to tell Ephram dinner was ready. Ephram nodded and got off his bed. Andy walked into the kitchen with Ephram right behind him. " Ah, pizza what kind is it?" Ephram asked looking at his dad with a curious look on his face. " Ephram stop looking at me like that, and besides it is your favorite tonight." Andy replied happily. Ephram nodded and then grabbed a slice and took a bite. " Hey, Ephram how was your day, Nina told me you asked Laynie out again, did she say yes?" Delia squealed happily. " Yes, Delia she said yes when I asked her if she would join me for dinner tomorrow at 6:00. Oh! And dad can you pick her up and drop us off at the nice fancy Restaurant I picked for our date, and don't even think about getting out of the car and staying at the restaurant till the dates over. Then can you drop her off at her place? We would walk but it is 10 minutes outside of town," asked Ephram. "Sure" Andy replied. " Nina and I have both noticed that you look and act happier since you met her and since you went on the date with her," Delia replied not bothering to keep her happy tone in.  
At 5:58 p.m. that next evening Andy and Ephram pulled into the Hart's Driveway. Ephram quickly got out of the car and shut the door, then started towards the porch when all of a sudden he remembered that the flowers were in the car. He turned around and ran back to the car. He opened the door, grabbed the flowers then closed it again. The Ephram ran to the door and before he could ring the doorbell the door suddenly opened. Startled Ephram looked to see who it was and he sees........  
I hope you liked the first chapter of my second fan fic. Please review otherwise know one will know the rest of the story. Ha-ha-ha-ha. I'm the one who knows what is next and this story is far from done. I have most of the next chapter done so when I get reviews I will post the next chapter when it's finished of course. And for all the people who have read my other story called " Amy and Ephram's stay in the city" I will update it as soon as I can. I will work on the next chapter soon but I have state test going on right now so it will be a little while sorry. 


	3. The Date

First off I can't believe Ephram and Laynie broke up, but now she's going back to boarding school. That makes me mad. Well glad I got that off my chest now on with the story.  
  
Every review will get you a step closer to the next chapter and closer to find out what happens.  
Chapter 2  
  
"Amy! What are you doing here?" Ephram shouts surprised to see her here. " I came to drop off a letter for Colin, they are going to Denver to stay the at the hospital and bring Colin home tomorrow. What may I ask are you doing here?" Amy asked even though she knew the answer. " Well I happen to be picking Laynie up so she and I can go to dinner" Ephram explained smiling. Amy told Ephram that Laynie would be out in a minute. Ephram and Amy then said goodbye to each other before Amy headed down the porch steps and turning the direction toward her house.  
  
Amy was right because Laynie came out of her house a few moments later. Ephram was speechless when he saw her because she looked drop dead gorgeous in the dress she picked out. Laynie saw Ephram's reaction and started laughing. Ephram realized his mouth was hanging open so he quickly said " flowers for the beautiful lady" while handing Laynie the flowers in his hand. She starts laughing and said between breaths stop flattering me Ephram and be you. " Thank you for the advice, and I will consider it" Ephram replies with sarcasm in his voice. They walk to the car which Ephram opens the door for Laynie and helps her inside. Then he climbs in after her.  
  
25 minutes later they pull into the parking lot. " Oh my god, J Alexander's Restaurant, the most expensive restaurant in Colorado," Laynie shouted with happiness. " Don't forget the fanciest restaurant," Ephram added jokingly.  
  
They went into the restaurant and met a person that asked for the name and time the reservation was under. Ephram (the one who knew) replied "Ephram Brown for 6:30." " Ah! Yes Mr. Brown, you reserved the best seat in the house if I haven't mistaken," the guy said. Ephram agreed so the guy motioned them to follow him. They got to their table and sat down. 5 minutes later they ordered their food and drinks. Then Laynie asked Ephram how long it took him to make reservations for tonight. Ephram who wasn't surprised that the question came up answered with "all afternoon." He also added that since Laynie was the only girl that he has cared this much about and wanted to make this night special and that ever since he met her he has been the happiest he has ever been since his mom died. After his speech Laynie was already blushing and smiling.  
  
When their food arrived Ephram's cell phone began to ring. Ephram excused himself from the table and walked outside of the restaurant and answered the phone. "Hello" Ephram said. "Ephram before you say anything, I just called to say take your time because I won't be able to pick you up for at least an hour" said Ephram's dad on the other end of the line. Ephram then said bye to his dad then hung up. He walked back inside to his table and sat down. They ate their dinner and had a good time talking to each other for the next hour and twenty minutes.  
When they were done, Ephram called his dad and then paid for the dinner (which was extremely expensive). When Ephram's dad got there to pick them up, Ephram held the door open for Laynie, then climbed in after her. Ephram and Laynie talked all the way to Laynie's house.  
  
About 30 minutes after they left the restaurant they pulled into Laynie's driveway. Ephram walked Laynie to her door. There Laynie told Ephram that she had a great time (which made Ephram blush a little, but also made him smile). Ephram told Laynie that he was glad she had a great time because he liked her a lot. Laynie told Ephram goodnight, but before Ephram said goodnight he said it was his turn to give her a kiss. He leaned in and kissed her. They kissed for 5 minutes before Ephram said goodnight and walked back to the car. Before Ephram got in the car he heard Laynie yell that she liked him a lot to. He just smiled and waved goodbye and got into the car.  
  
When Ephram got home he went directly to his room, but on his way he did thank his dad. When he got into his room he grabbed his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed Amy's number. "Hello" Amy's familiar voice said into the speaker. "Hey Grover, I just called to thank you for the restaurant idea," Ephram said. " Ham? Oh hey Ephram, no problem just glad I could help," Amy replied. They both said goodnight and hung up. Right as Ephram hung up his dad called his name and said "Ephram! Someone is at the door for you." So Ephram gets up and walks into the dinning room and sees..........  
Ha Ha Ha Ha a cliffhanger. Must be frustrating to read a chapter then it ends with a cliffhanger. I hate cliffhangers but they are so fun to write. Well all of my fans out there that read my other story to (Amy and Ephram's stay in the city) I have the second chapter almost written, so you won't have to wait much longer. So please read and review. If you do your part, which is read, and review, then I will do mine, which is, write more chapters. Hope you enjoyed the story and I hope it was worth the wait. 


	4. Surprise, Surprise!

Chapter 3  
  
" Surprise, Surprise"  
"Colin what are you doing here?" Ephram exclaimed when he came in and saw Colin standing by the door. " Well, I was on my way over to Amy's to say hello" Colin explained. "Well, she told me when I bumped into her at your house that you weren't supposed to come home until tomorrow" Ephram said confused. "I told her that so I could surprise her" Colin replied. Ephram nodded and said that it was a cool idea. "I just wanted to tell you that Laynie is crazy about you, and that she had an awesome time tonight on the date. Oh! Don't talk about it I heard every aspect of it from Laynie" Colin explained enthusiastically. They both laughed and then said goodbye to each other. Then Colin left to go to Amy's house.  
Ephram went back to his room smiling the whole way. "Ephram! Laynie's on the phone!" Ephram's dad shouted. Ephram nodded and quickly went to grab the phone. "Hello" Ephram said into the receiver. "Hey, what's up lover boy?" Laynie said sarcastically. "I was just talking to your brother, he came to see me!" Ephram replied. "I see your getting so popular we might have to break up" Laynie said sarcastically. "Na! I would stop hanging out with them if you were going to do that" Ephram explained knowing very well that she was joking. "Well, let me get to the point because I have to go, I was wondering if you would sit next to me in class tomorrow?" Laynie asked knowing the answer. "Sure I'd love to, but you have to convince Amy to sit in front of Colin instead of beside him" Ephram exclaimed. "Already taken care of" Laynie said pleased with herself. They said goodbye to each other and hung up.  
The next day Ephram woke up to the smell of smoke. So Ephram got up and walked into the kitchen and saw his father trying to make pancakes. "Dad what in the hell are you doing?" Ephram shouted. " Cooking breakfast" Andy answered right before he burned himself. "Whatever, I'm leaving for school after I get dressed" Ephram told his father as he retreated to his room. Ephram quickly got dressed for school. Ephram left his room grabbing his backpack on the way out and headed for the front door.  
Ephram went out the door and closed and locked the door behind him. He headed towards school walking while kicking around the rocks on the road. Ephram heard a familiar voice call out his name. So he turned around to see Bright's truck pull up beside him with Laynie's head hanging out of the window. "Hey Laynie" Ephram shouted. When Bright stopped the truck beside Ephram Laynie jumped out. She walked over to Ephram and put her arms around his neck. Ephram then put his arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her. When they pulled away they both were smiling, Amy and Colin were staring at them. Laynie grabbed Ephram's hand and pulled him into the backseat of the truck next to her. Ephram and Laynie both knew they were being stared at but didn't pay attention to a single bit of it. They simply ignored it. "Ephram, we stopped by your house to pick you up but your dad told us you had already left" Laynie explained to Ephram. "I just had to get out of the house and I'm sorry if I made you think I was trying to avoid you or something" Ephram said apologetically. "What makes you say that?" Laynie asked curiously right before she kissed Ephram. "Well, in New York I once had a girlfriend that thought that, thought you are extremely different than her" Ephram answered after they stopped kissing. "Never crossed my mind" Laynie said as Bright pulled into the school parking lot.  
After Bright parks, Laynie and Ephram split to go to their own lockers. They meet back up after the bell rings and they are in homeroom. Ephram sits next to Laynie while Amy takes a seat in front of Colin. Ephram and Laynie talk while the teacher is taking role, when the teacher calls Ephram's name and asked if he would care to share with the rest of the class. Ephram replied "Well me and Laynie were just say that you were an awesome teacher." Laynie chuckled a little but stopped so the teacher wouldn't catch her laughing. Ephram got bored and wrote a note to Laynie. He quickly passed it and she read it. The note said:  
  
After school would you take a walk with me because I want to show you something? Love, Ephram  
Laynie quickly wrote a reply saying: Sure Ephram I'd love to, meet me by the oak tree by the bike racks. I will see you at lunch. Love, Laynie  
After reading the note Ephram smiled. When the bell rang Ephram and Laynie went to their next class. When it was lunchtime Ephram was sitting listening to Colin and Amy's friends chat about a bunch of pointless things waiting for Laynie to show up. 5 minutes after lunch started Laynie came walking over to Ephram. "Where have you been?" Ephram asked. "Well I was getting you this" Laynie said as she gave Ephram a reeces peanut butter cup. "Wow, thanks Laynie" Ephram said as he leaned over to kiss his girlfriend.  
After school Laynie met Ephram at the spot they were to meet at. Ephram greeted her with a kiss before he grabbed her hand and told her to follow him. After a 15-minute walk they reached the section in the park where there was a picnic dinner set up. "Ephram did you set this up?" Laynie asked. "No, but I asked my friend Nina if she would" Ephram answered. After they finished the absolutely delicious meal (which Ephram had made a mental note to do something for Nina to make it up to her) Ephram took Laynie further into the forest.  
After about 15 minutes they reached a ledge where there was a blanket laid out. "I fixed this for us so we could watch the sunset together" Ephram explained to Laynie. "How did you know I loved watching sunsets?" Laynie asked. "Well, I asked your brother, I kind of had to take his word for it and see how it worked out" Ephram said. "Wow, it's so romantic" Laynie exclaimed. They both laid down on the blanket Ephram had laid out the night before. They waited 30 minutes before the sun began to set. They watched it until the sky was completely black. Before they got up to leave Ephram said, "I love you Laynie Hart."  
Well review please. In the next chapter will she say it back or will she just keep silent. You'll never know. I want at least 4 positive reviews before I post the next chapter. I know it is only their third date and it is to early to say I love you but I don't care it's my story and I can put anything I want in it. Please read and review. If this story sucks please tell me because all the reviews I get are practically all for my other story. If you haven't read it yet you might want to check it out. I think it is pretty good by all the reviews I'm getting so I think it's worth reading. 


End file.
